


La démesure d'un Homme

by AllenKune



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Personne n'était dehors à cette heure, rendant les rues froides et presque effrayante. Le couloir de l'immeuble n'était pas mieux, avec les lumières mortes depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant et les marques d'usures qui déchiraient le sol et le mur. Blair était bien trop fatigué pour maudire une nouvelle fois un des nombreux problèmes de leur logis. Rentré rapidement chez lui était la seul préoccupation de l'homme, surtout après une si longue journée de travail.
Relationships: Blair Clover/Collen Greens





	La démesure d'un Homme

Le couloir de l'immeuble était sombre, les lumières mortes depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Blair était bien trop fatigué pour maudire une nouvelle fois un des nombreux problèmes de leur logis. Rentré rapidement chez lui était la seul préoccupation de l'homme, surtout après une si longue journée de travail.

Blair détesté devoir travailler dans un marché, debout toute la journée à sourire a des touristes. Vendre des gadgets inutiles décorer à la va-vite pour être des souvenirs régionaux, être entre le boucher et le poissonnier qui vers midi avaient de bonne odeur, mais sentait le matin et le soir l'eau de mer et le sang frais. Etre début toutes la journée sous le soleil sans avoir le privilège d'un siège, être ignorer la plupart du temps par les touristes et être chanceux d'avoir au moins un "bonjour" de temps en temps.

Le roux avait l'impression qu'il allait pleurer quand enfin la porte de son appartement se déverrouilla, laissant l'homme rentré dans le petit vestibule lumineux de sa maison.

Une bonne odeur planait dans l'air, signe que le repas était prêt et sans doute l'attendait sur la table dans une invitation à le gouter. Laissant tomber son sac et jetant rapidement ses chaussures dans la petite pièce, Blair ne rêvait que de se jeter sur le canapé de leur salon ou leur lit pour passer la journée suivante à dormir dans les bras de son compagnon en regardant des films bien trop romantique en grignotant la source de la délicieuse odeur.

L'idée simple des couvertures chaudes et d'une journée de congés semblait être impossible et démesuré. Mais Blair avait travaillé durant plusieurs semaines pour gagner une journée de congés payés. C'était le seul moyen de tenir avec cet emploi insupportable qui rapporte juste assez pour vivre.

L'odeur du repas était plus forte dans le salon, qui leur servait aussi de cuisine et de salle à manger. Les yeux bleus claires de Blair tombèrent aussitôt sur le plat de se soir fumant sur le petite table, entourer de deux assiettes et d'une corbeille de fruits. Après une aussi longue journée de travail et la faim qui lui tordait l'estomac depuis de nombreuse heure, Blair pouvait sentir l'eau lui monté à la bouche.

Mais il manquait encore quelque chose pour que son bonheur soit complet.

Blair ne voyait nulle part la tête blonde avec qui il partager sa vie, aussi misérable pouvait-elle être par moment.

Le jeune homme se mit aussitôt à la recherche de son petit-ami, laissant juste sa veste en jean déchiré sur le canapé. L'appartement n'était pas grand, ne lui offrant plus que deux pièces que sa fatigue pouvais supporter: La salle de bain et leur chambre.

La salle de bain se révéla vide, Blair n'ayant même pas besoin d'allumer la lumière pour voir que personne n'était dans la douche ou devant le lavabo. Il ne restait plus que la chambre, pensa l'homme en ouvrant la dernière porte de la pièce à vivre de l'appartement.

Leur chambre était simple, avec un lit double aux draps bon marchés et quelques meubles peu chers. Une armoire était posée face au lit, remplie des vêtements des deux hommes. Une commande avec un pied cassé était installée contre le mur, en partie vide si ce n'était les deux premiers tiroirs remplies de sous-vêtements et de DVD et livres de romances que Blair avait gardé de son adolescence. Une grande fenêtre était face à la porte, montrant une vue agréable de la ville nocturne et du quartier populaire mais en grande partie entretenue.

Pourtant, Blair se concentrait sur un autre spectacle, plus commun sans doute mais qui aux yeux de l'homme était aussi précieux que toutes les richesses du monde. Blair regardait attendrit le blond qui c'était endormie malgré lui en choisissant un film à l'eau de rose pour leur soirée.

Collen était habillé simplement d'un t-shirt blanc aux motifs imprimés d'un groupe de musique à moitié effacer par le temps et d'un jean noir déchiré. Des mèches tombaient sur son visage, cachant légèrement les yeux fermés du jeune homme. On aurait cru voir un ange endormir pensa le roux, ou une scène tiré d'un de ses films.

Blair s'avançait prudemment, embrassant tendrement les lèvres douces de Collen avant de s'allonger face à lui. Ses yeux observaient silencieusement la respiration calme tandis que ses mains calleuses tenaient doucement celle de son compagnon. Blair ferma les yeux un instant pour profité d'un calme qu'il avait désespérément rechercher, s'endormant sans s'en rendre compte alors qu'une dernière pensée flotté dans son esprit, celle d'avoir tout se qu'il souhaiter en face de lui.


End file.
